


Modern Problems

by tonys



Category: Marvel
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonys/pseuds/tonys
Summary: Steve Rogers has a crush on Iron Man. Steve Rogers has no idea Iron Man is Tony Stark. Steve Rogers proceeds to ask Tony Stark how he could court Iron Man.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	Modern Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta. It's just me and Google Docs! Please tell me if there are any typos!

Tony almost jumps out of his skin when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He whirls around, swallowing down a yelp, only to come face to face with Steve, his body still clad in his Captain America uniform and his cowl held in his hands, kneading the fabric in between his forefingers and thumbs. "Jeez, Rogers, give a guy a warning next time."

"Sorry." Steve gives him his best apologetic smile and Tony's heart does _not_ skip a beat, thank you very much. "I was just wondering if I could ask you a question, Mr. Stark."

Tony waves his hand, trying to ignore the part of him that desperately wishes Steve came by for more than to ask a simple question. "Alright, shoot."

"You know Iron Man," Steve states, "and his... his more personal aspects, right?"

Tony turns his head slightly, regarding Steve with a curious, yet cautious, look. "I do. I'm not going to disclose his identity to you, if that's something that you wanted to know—"

"No!" Steve swiftly interjects, shaking his head. "I don't—that's not needed, I was just... this is going to sound crazy, Mr. Stark, but I've grown to care for him a whole lot. I don't need to know his true identity to know that he's a good man and if—if there's a chance that I could..." he trails off before clutching onto his cowl tighter and sighing. "If there's a chance that I could court him, that would be nice."

Tony is rather glad that he's spent a good chunk of his life hiding his emotions in front of flashing cameras and the metaphorical sharks that are the paparazzi, otherwise his surprise would be written all over his face right now. His breath does hitch ever so slightly, but he manages to keep himself looking calm and collected and not like _Captain America_ just admitted to wanting to date _him_ , even if it _is_ a version of himself. "You... want to court Iron Man."

Steve nods, resolute. "I'd like your advice on the matter. I like to think that I have a close relationship with him, but _you_ know him outside of the armor, so I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers. I hope one day that he'd trust me to see him without the armor as well."

Jesus, when did Tony's life get so complicated? "I'm afraid that I can't help you with that, Captain." Tony's voice is as stiff as the set of his shoulders. Steve likes Iron Man. _Steve likes Iron Man_. If Steve were to know that Tony was Iron Man, would he still feel the same way? Would he still enthusiastically respond to his banter, softly call him "Shellhead" every time they reunite after a battle? He knows that Steve doesn't particularly dislike him as _Tony Stark_ , but it still stands that his past is littered with regrets and dark spots that he has no doubt that the Captain would find appalling. It would only be a matter of time before Steve ends up connecting the dots if he does let this courtship happen, and he can't stand the idea of losing Steve's friendship.

Steve cocks his head to the side. "Can I at least ask why?"

"Because I'm, uh—" _Don't screw this up, Tony_ — "I'm dating Iron Man." _**Fuck**_.

"Oh," Steve replies, the numbness evident in his voice as his cheeks go a light pink (and it's really quite adorable; or at least, it'd be adorable under different circumstances). "I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't even have approached you about him." His remorse sounds genuine and, _oh god_ , Tony just made Captain America _sad_. He's pretty sure that a violation of the Geneva Convention. _Article 3, section c, thou shall not instill in the Sentinel of Liberty a sense of sorrow._ He's going to jail for a hundred years. Maybe a thousand. "I'm not that kind of man, Mr. Stark."

"I know you aren't, Captain."

"Good. I hope that you and Iron Man have a long-lasting relationship." _Oh, Rogers, you have no idea_. "Um, and I know it must be hard to, uh, be in love with someone who puts their life on the line regularly, so I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if something ever happens—and even if nothing ever happens. Don't hesitate to reach out, okay?"

_Stop being so good!_ Tony wants to scream. _Why can't you just be jealous and glare daggers at me? That would make it so much easier to lie to you._ He swallows around the lump in his throat. "Of course, Steve. Thank you."

After Steve leaves, Tony brings his fingers up to his temples and massages them gently. He feels a headache coming on.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this'll be continued simply because that would create a monster of a fic I'm not sure I could do lol. 
> 
> BUT, TONY, OH NO, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!


End file.
